Enclosures for electrical devices and outlets, particularly low profile enclosures with lightweight lids, often employ a spring-loaded hinge to keep the lids closed when not in use. Without the biased hinge, the lighter lids are subject to being blown open by the wind, or to remain slightly open thereby exposing the electrical outlet to the weather.
The utility of the spring-loaded hinge is balanced against a number of drawbacks. Many of the conventional enclosures only allow the lid to be open to approximately 70° to 135° above closed, in part due to the bulk of the spring-loaded hinge. The springs included in these enclosures can be divided into two main groups: flat springs and torsional springs. The enclosures that include flat springs typically have the disadvantage of the lid only opening to around 90° above closed. While the enclosures with torsional springs allow the lid to open further, they are very difficult (and thus more expensive) to assemble.
Additionally, enclosures are sometimes employed to prevent unauthorized access to a device or outlet. Some conventional enclosures can be used with a padlock. However the padlock does nothing to prevent an unauthorized person from removing the hinge pin to gain access. It is a significant disadvantage of all conventional plastic enclosures that include separate hinge pins that the hinge pin can be easily removed, lending the device or outlet exposed and unsecure.